


Make me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Smut, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: If he wants her to stop he's going to have to make her.





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Make me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15 (the 'C' word)  
>  **Word Count:** 152  
>  **Summary:** If he wants her to stop he's going to have to make her.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 20 for the phrase 'Make me' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike scooted over to make room for Buffy to sit beside him but every time he moved she followed until she was almost sitting in his lap. With a confused look on his face Spike stared at Buffy. "What are you doing?" 

Her fingers began to dance across his denim-clad thigh before slipping closer to his zipper. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" 

He couldn't believe it. Surely she wouldn't... she couldn't... they were in public. The sound of his zipper being lowered was loud in his ears. "We're in public." Spike hissed the reminder between his teeth. 

"If you want me to stop..." Buffy leaned in closer, her teeth nibbled the lobe of his ear as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and softly whispered, "Make me."

Spike wasn't a fool. He leaned back against the seat, closed his eyes and with a low but deep growl gave in.


End file.
